User talk:Firered16 SA
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Possible Crossover of all Digimon Series!.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 22:33, September 20, 2011 Stolen images! The following types of images may not be uploaded to the wiki. Uploading them is considered theft, and may result in an immediate one-week block. If you believe one of these images is necessary, contact an admin before uploading them. Copyrighted images that are not related to the Digimon franchise (such as Pokemon or Bakugan). Card scans that are not from the official carddas site, or from a permitted source (listed here). Magazine scans that you have not personally scanned, or provided explicit evidence of permission for you to use. Any images with watermarks on them, regardless of whether the image's creator gave you permission. I'll give you a pass this one time, but next time you upload stolen images, I'll have to block you. 23:05, September 20, 2011 (UTC) "Why do you keep deleting it" 01:12, 29 September 2011 KrytenKoro (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "File:Human Members of Xros Heart.png" ‎ (Misnamed file) (view/restore) 20:41, 28 September 2011 KrytenKoro (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "File:Human Members of Xros Heart.png" ‎ (Misnamed file) (view/restore) :First off, if an admin has already deleted the image twice and removed it from the pages you put it on, you should pay attention and not just keep pushing it through. :Second off, the image is misnamed. The image upload page is very explicit about how images should be named, and if you can't spare two seconds to read the instructions, then your image isn't important enough to have on the wiki. :If you keep on just reuploading the page and repasting it to the XHUA page, I'll be left with no choice but to block you from editing. Please use some common sense, and leave the image alone. 05:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I deleted the image to begin with because it was misnamed. As soon as I could provide a correctly-named version of the image, I replaced it. Regardless, no theft was involved, because it wasn't your image to begin with, and even if it had been, you would have basically given up ownership when you uploaded it to the wiki. This is a wiki, not deviantart, and the images you upload are for the sake of improving the wiki articles, not showing off your own collection. Instead of complaining and yelling at people, you should focus on what you can do to help the articles and fix your work. 20:28, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :You're accusing me of theft and screaming at me for cleaning up after you. I think I was exceedingly polite, given the circumstances. 03:48, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Seriously, you have to archive old messages, not delete them. I can help you with that if you need. 14:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::This isn't even a community policy, dood. It's the policy of Wikia itself, who hosts the wiki. Either archive the message, or leave it here. If you keep deleting it, I'll seriously be forced to block you. 17:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Because we'll both get in trouble if I let you blank it from your talk page. For goodness's sake, I said I would help you set up the archive if you couldn't figure it out on your own. Why are you so determined to violate the rules? 21:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::...I've explained that it's the rule at least three times now. How the hell are you replying to my messages without even reading them? Are you magic? 01:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, this is not your homepage. Wikis don't have homepages for individual users. This is a page for the sole purpose of allowing other users to contact you about issues with your editing, which is the exact reason what you are doing is forbidden. 01:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::...because, like I said already, if I let you delete your talk page I could get in trouble too. Just leave it alone, and there isn't any problem. 02:22, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Either archive the stuff, or leave it. If you delete the messages, I will be forced to block you. 02:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Nene != Hunter If the anime does not explicitly say a character is a Hunter, or if they do not fulfill the necessary requirements that the anime says defines a Hunter, then the character is not a Hunter. In that case, it would be inserting false information to claim that they are a Hunter, even if that claim is made by how you organize the info, rather than an explicit statement of "Character X is a Hunter". That further means that doing so is vandalism. In other words: If you can't provide a citation from an official Digimon source that Nene is a Hunter, stop writing the article to claim that she is or you will be blocked. 00:13, January 13, 2012 (UTC)